Suspects
by miss. Gordon
Summary: ON HOLD Hadrian is on his way home from work late one night he finds police all down his street, discovers that his aunt and uncle are dead He even gives a tattoo to the greasy git himself darkcreatureHarry darkHermione OverlyjealousRon HPSS
1. Murder

**AN: Okay this is my Suspects The first chapter will be fairly long, and it will get very in depth about some things. **

**Warning: There will descriptions of gore lots of blood and guts. Murder is involved and mentions of child abuse.**

**Maybe some Dumbly bashing. Ron's jealousy gets doubled, Hermione Dark, Harry is Dark. This will be slash in later chapters.**

**Will be HPSS in later chapters maybe starting in the second or the third not sure yet when it will be, but it will happen.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

They could hear the sirens from four blocks away. It was around 1:30 in the morning, when the cab driver and his passenger turned into Privet Drive. They only to find so full of police cars that they couldn't get through.

They were stopped at the corner by a police officer, right as they reached the block containing number four. A flashlight was shown into the window by a muggle police officer. The Officer motioned for the driver to role down his window. Once the window was down, the officer asked what they were doing here and what house they were stopping at.

"I'm just taking this young fella home," The cabbie told the Officer, pointing in back towards the young man in back. The light was turned so it showed a young man of about sixteen, with bright emerald green eyes, black unmanageable hair, lightning bolt scar barely hidden by his bangs. The kid had on a tight black t-shirt, and black leather pants. He also had a pierced eyebrow, and a tattoo of a snake poking it's head out from under the top of the shirt.

The Officer spoke to the young man, asking, "What's your name and what house you live in, kid?"

"My name is Hadrian or Harry Potter. I live in Number 4. Why? What happened here?" Harry asked concern written all over his face and in his voice.

"Hadrian Potter, Why don't you step out of the cab, son?" It wasn't a question but a request. Holding the door open for Hadrian. Hadrian stepped out of the cab and paid the driver and told him to stay for awhile longer. The cab driver looked confused but nodded his head. He looked at the money in his hand. He had been given fifty extra dollars. He looked up to ask why the extra money but Hadrian was already walking away from the cab with the cop.

Hadrian turned to the cop, when they were some distance away, and asked him, "So, Will you please tell me what is going on?"

The cop looked at Hadrian sadly. The cop sighed and answered, "Son, I'm afraid that your parents have been brutally murdered."

Hadrian gave him a curious look and said, "Yeah I already knew that." He looked at the cop like he was an idiot, before he explained to the confused looking cop. With a sigh he said, "My parents died when I was a year and a half. I've been living with my aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon ever sense then." Hadrian jus At that t sighed when the cop gave an apologetic look and apologized for his mistake, causing Hadrian to say, "It's fine. I'm over it. Your not the first to make the mistake." Hadrian had a curious look on his face before adding, "So my only relatives are dead now? Know who did this yet?" He asked curiously.

The cop seemed taken a back at the lack of sorrow in his voice when he said that and asked Hadrian, "You don't seem to upset about this. Why is that? Did you know about this?"

"No, I didn't know this would happen. But I'm not sorry that they're dead." At that the cop became even more confused. Hadrian sighed again and said, "If you were treated like I was you wouldn't be so surprised."

"And just how exactly did they treat you Mr. Potter?" the cop asked now a little less repulsed and more curious.

"They treated me like a hou… slave. From the time I could walk they had me working. It was little things at first dusting vacuuming and the such. As I got older I had to cook, clean the whole house, the gardening and anything else they could think of. If I did something wrong, how they didn't want it or they were just annoyed with me being there they beat me, then stuffed me in my cupboard." Hadrian looked at the cop and saw the horrified expression on his face.

The cop was shocked to say the least. He didn't know of any case were people were that horrid to a child. "Why didn't you turn them in or tell some one what was going on there?" He asked curiously.

"That's the thing, I did. I told teachers and neighbors. Some called the cops and other s told me not to lie. My uncle was even put into jail a few times. He was let go the next day because nobody could remember what he was there for. They couldn't even find any records on it. It was like they just lost their memory of it, like magic."

"Okay that explains a few things." The cop cleared his throat and said, "Now I need to ask you a few questions on where you were tonight while this murder took place."

"Ask away." Hadrian said nonchalantly.

"Come this way, follow me then." Hadrian followed the cop over to the front yard of number four. He lead him over to a police car and told Hadrian to sit down in the back seat. When Hadrian gave him an odd look and he explained, "I'm not taking you down to the office. I just thought you would like to sit down while we did this." With that out of the way Hadrian sat down, and looked at the cop, waiting for him to start the questioning.

"So Mr. Potter, where were you tonight, at the time when the murder took place?" The officer asked.

"I was on my way to work." Hadrian stated calmly. " I left at 9:00 because I worked at 10:30. It takes a while to get there and back. You can even ask the cabbie over there. I'm sure he still has the time it took to get here from the club." He explained when the cop looked at him oddly.

"Alright I'll do that, after I finish questioning you." The officer asked a number of questions, and Hadrian answered them honestly. When the officer had every thing he needed, he left to go question the cabbie still sitting there patiently for someone to notice him.

As the cop left Hadrian decided to look for the one relative that had always been nice to him, Dudley. He walked around every where, finally seeing him being questioned by a female officer. Hadrian didn't want to interrupt them but Dudley was crying and looked like he needed some comfort, that the lady didn't feel necessary to give him. As Hadrian got closer he heard the female say to act like a man and stop crying like a baby, while asking him question after question. Dudley wasn't in any mode to answer the questions or deal with someone like her.

Hadrian walked over to Dudley and enveloped him in a hug, that Dudley gladly accepted. The officer looked dumbfounded for a second before regaining her sour attitude. She cleared her throat and said, "If you wouldn't mind sir I'm am trying to question this young man here." this was not the right thing to say to an already pissed off Hadrian Potter.

Hadrian rounded on her practically yelling, "Have you no heart? He just lost his parents and your asking him questions, and telling him to stop crying and feeling sorry for himself. He has a right to cry and to be upset, fro he has just lost his parents. Have some Sympathy will you?!?" By the time Hadrian had got to the end of his rant he was full blown screaming at her. The officer was shocked and stunned into silence at being yelled at. Hadrian's yelling had also gotten the attention of the other officer's and some that weren't busy with something came over to see what was wrong.

"Now, now young man. There is no need to yell. She is just doing her job." This earned him a glare from Hadrian which caused the officer to add, "Although she could have gone about it in a better way." This calmed Hadrian down a bit. The Officer that had questioned Hadrian turned to the still stunned female cop and said "Why don't you go back to the office Jane, we can handle it from here. Next time though when we're on a seen like this please try to be more sensitive in your questioning." He turned to Hadrian and Dudley and said to them. "I am truly sorry for her attitude. She has always been like this, but never this bad before. Again I am sorry." Turning to look at the still sniffling Dudley He said, "When you are ready to talk about what has happened today to your parents, please come by the office."

With that the officer's around them left to continue on with their investigation. (AN: My hand is starting to get sore so if things get random from now on I am sorry.) Dudley and Hadrian were left alone to comfort each other. Dudley turned to Hadrian and said, "Thank you Harry. What you just did was wonderful. If you hadn't yelled at her I would have punched her."

"Yeah well, I felt like socking her too, I just thought yelling would be more productive." Hadrian shrugged then turned to Dudley, concern etched on his face. "Are you okay, Dudley? I mean you just lost your parents. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. Would have been better if she hadn't told me to grow up and act like a man constantly. It just made me feel worse." Tears started to form in his eyes again as he turned to Hadrian and asked, "Why did this happen, Harry? Why?" Dudley burst into tears and suddenly found himself in his cousin's arms again. "Who would do this? I know they weren't good people, especially to you, but why?"

Hadrian felt suddenly guilty. 'He can never know what really happened here. He would hate me forever if he found out that I finally gave in to my anger at his parents. Finally indulged in the guilty pleasure of my fantasies and did the unspeakable.' Hadrian thought. 'He can never know. I'd lose my only family then.' Hadrian tightened his arm's around his cousin.

Dudley suddenly wrenched free of his cousin's arms and said, "I know your not upset about their death's, Harry. But it still means a lot to me that you can over come your hatred and comfort me." Hadrian felt incredibly guilty now. "All we need is a place to stay tonight. Do you know anywhere that we can stay until we're allowed back in the house?"

Hadrian nodded and said, "But I'll need to get to Hedwig, so I can write to them. We also need to get some clothes and things." Dudley nodded his head in agreement.

"Luckily, I already grabbed all your school things and magic things Harry. It would have looked odd if they found all that magical stuff in the cupboard and under the floor board. I was fairly surprised when I was nearly bit by a snake though." Dudley said with a shudder as he thought of the snake.

"Dudley where are my things." Dudley Pointed to the car trunk and handed Hadrian his wand. "Okay, you thought that through, but what about my snake, did you get her out?" Dudley shook his head and said, "She wouldn't let me touch her, so I just left her be." Dudley got a death stare from Hadrian, and added, "I told the police about her and told them not to harm her, if she attacked." Hadrian gave a relieved sigh.

He walked away from Dudley and went over to an officer who had just come out of the house and asked if she had seen a snake in any of the rooms upstairs. She gave a laugh and said, "Seen it, it nearly bit me. Someone should kill that vile creature. Got sent out because I tried to." She stopped laughing when he saw the glare he was giving her. She gulped realization just dawning on her. "It's your snake, isn't it?" Hadrian just nodded, a deadly look on his face. "I'll go tell one of the other cop's and you'll be let in to retrieve it. It's striking at everyone that get's too close. They'll be happy to see it out of the way." With that said she motioned for Hadrian to follow her and went to speak with another officer about letting Hadrian get his pet.

The officer let them past the tape. Before he led them to the stairs, he told Hadrian not to touch anything. Hadrian nodded his head and was led into them living room were the stairs were that would take them upstairs. When Hadrian was in the living room he stopped to look at the bloody scene that lay before him.

There was blood every where on floor, walls and ceiling, it sent his vampiric senses in a frenzy. He subdued his senses and continued looking around. He saw his uncle laying on the floor facing up, his intestines laying all over the floor. His cock had been cut off and placed in his mouth, his head bashed in, and his limbs torn off. Hadrian turned to his aunt and took in the scene in of her dead mangled body. Her limbs were broken, and her skin had been burned and cut off in places. Her neck had been cut open and her body bled dry. Herr face contorted in a scream of terror. Hadrian had a gleeful smile on his face because of the scene that lay before him. The officer's around him were slightly surprised by the look on his face. They were about to ask him why he was so happy about his relatives brutal murder but they shut up when the cop that had questioned him explained what his relatives were like and that his alibi was completely solid.

Hadrian felt a hand on his shoulder, and jumped in shock. He turned to look at the officer who had touched his shoulder and remembered why he was allowed in the house. He ran upstairs with an officer right behind him. Hadrian burst into the room and spoke in another language, that nobody but him understood.

Wondering what was going on, they looked at Hadrian expecting him to go looking for the serpent. They all let a gasp of shock when the snake, that had been torturing them all sense they had been called to the scene, suddenly poked it's head from under the bed. Hadrian hissed something out and the snake came all the way out from under the bed. It slithered up to Hadrian and he bent down to pick up the creature and walked calmly back downstairs, with the snake wrapped around his neck.

When he came to the living room, he ignored the dead bodies of his aunt and uncle. Hadrian walked to his cousin and asked him something, that nobody could hear, before turning around and heading to the car parked in the drive way. He opened the car door and pulled out a cage containing a snowy white owl. He handed the cage to his cousin before reaching in and grabbing some parchment and a pen.

Hadrian wrote a hurried note to Hermione. The note said,

**Dear Hermione,**

**Me and my cousin need a place to stay for a while. My Aunt and Uncle have just been brutally murdered, and they won't let us back into the house until they have it all cleaned out and the evidence gathered. So I would truly appreciate if we could stay with you until everything has been taken care of. **

**Your friend,**

**Harry Potter**

Hadrian sent it off the letter with Hedwig and sat down on the car waiting, quietly, for a response from Hermione. The response came about fifteen minutes later in the form of a bushy, browned haired girl running up to Hadrian and hugging him so hard he couldn't breathe.

"Oh Harry I'm sorry for your loss. I know they were horrible to you but they were your only family." She said as she hugged him even harder.

"Hermione, I'm fine, really. Now can you let me go I can't breathe." Hermione let go of him and gave him a motherly look, that clearly stating 'I don't believe you.'

Hadrian sighed at her antics and introduced her to his cousin. "Hermione, this is my cousin, Dudley. Dudley, this is my friend Hermione." Dudley gave weak hello, and Hadrian noticed the light blush that was creeping it's way from his neck. "From her sudden appearance here, I take she agreed to let us stay with her." Hermione nodded her head and told them to gather their things, if they could, and to follow her to the portkey she had made.

They followed her to the park when they were out of ear shot Hadrian said "Hermione, you made an illegal portkey." He said, laughing. "And while under aged. I'm so proud of you." Hadrian's only response was a hit in the head.

"I only did because there was no other way to get here fast enough." Hermione stated without a hint of regret. They had finally made it to the park and she pulled out a hairbrush. She turned to Dudley and told him to put his hand on the portkey. He looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Just touch the damn thing, Dudley. We haven't got all day." Hadrian practically yelled, startling Dudley. Dudley slowly reached out and touched the Hairbrush, at the same time as Hadrian. They felt a lurching in their stomach's. Dudley closed his eyes, He felt like he was going to be sick. He felt his feet touch the ground and he fell very ungracefully to the ground. Dudley opened his eyes and found himself in a very nice looking living room. There was a plush green velvet Couch, a blue leather recliner, and a big screen tv. The room was decorated in a very homely way. With pictures of a bushy haired girl slowly growing older in with every picture he saw, a picture from her parents wedding, and one a moving picture of Hadrian, Ron and Hermione.

"Harry, Dudley, welcome to my home. If you will follow me please. I'll show you where your room is." Hermione lead them out of the living room and up the stairs. She showed them to the spare bedroom and left so they could get settled.

Hadrian turned to Dudley a smile on his face. "So, Dudley what do you think of Hermione?" He asked his cousin, his smile growing wider as he saw his cousin blush a deep red.

"Um, She's okay I guess." He stated his face getting redder.

"Come on, lets get some sleep, Big D." Hadrian said as he threw a pillow and a blanket at Dudley. Hadrian walked over to one of the two beds in the room and laid down, for once he fell into a restful sleep, not even hearing his cousin's deep snoring.

* * *

**AN: Okay, so what do you guys think and be honest please. **

**Oh and I need some you guys to help me out here I don't know if I should put Hermione and Dudley or Hermione and Draco. **


	2. Tattoo

**AN: Okay on to Chapter two. Okay people have mainly voted for Hermione/Dudley and few for Hermione/Draco and someone even voted for Hermione/Neville which wasn't even an option, I hate that pairing I will say that right now so no more suggestions for it. I'll wait to start the pairings until next chapter when I have more reviews on it.**

**Warnings: the same as before**

**I forgot the disclaimer in last chapter so I'll do it now and this will be for all the chapters even the last one. So here it is my disclaimer. ****Disclaimer: The characters in this story are property of J.K. Rowling, only the plot is mine. **

**Side note: The Hadrian name will be explained in this chapter and the Vampire thing, will be in chapters to come maybe even the next one. **

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The next morning Hadrian woke to the smell of sausages, pancakes and eggs coming from downstairs. He rushed out of bed, grabbed some clothes from his trunk, vaguely noticed that Dudley wasn't there anymore, and ran out of the room. When he got to the bottom of the stairs he nearly tripped over his feet. (AN: he isn't a very graceful vampire.)

When he made it to the dining room, still in one piece. Hadrian stopped right out side of the door to the dining room. He breathed in deeply the scent of the all the food. He calmed down a bit before walking into the room. He stopped again when he saw the table ladled down with plates of sausages, pancakes, beef patties, scrambled and sunny side up eggs, and a few omelet's. Hadrian's mouth had started to water at the sight of all this food. Hadrian saw Dudley already sitting at the table already dishing up a second plate full of food. Hadrian sat down next to his cousin and asked him, "So, how's the food?"

Dudley, who hadn't even noticed that Hadrian was next to him, jumped at the sound of his voice. He turned to Hadrian, "It's wonderful. What took you so long to get down, anyway Harry?" He asked as he took a large bite of some scrambled eggs.

"unlike some people I work, and at a very demanding job that keeps me up until around 1:30 every night, at a very rowdy and loud night club, let alone that I work by day at a tattoo parlor." Hadrian stated as a large plate of food was placed in front of him by a very kind looking lady with bushy red hair, and kind blue eyes. "thank you Mrs. Granger, but you didn't need to go to all this trouble."

"Oh, it's no trouble at all my dear." Mrs. Granger said in a kind voice with a smile on her face.(An: going to play fetch with my dog Thorn for a while now Kay)

(five min later AN: Okay back now. He can't find his toy's and probably hasn't even realized that I Threw them) She patted him on the head and said, "Now eat up dear, you could use some meat on your bones."

Right then Hermione walked into the room, her hair soaking wet. She sat down at the table and right away a plate was in front of her. Hermione thanked her mother and started to eat. After of about five minutes of eating in silence Hermione turned to her friend and asked, "How are you doing today Harry."

"Hadrian," He corrected. "I'm fine but I have to work at 10:00."

"Well you had better hurry and get ready," Hadrian looked at his friend in surprise.

"Why? What time is it?" He asked a little concerned now.

"It's nearly 9:30 and you said you work at 10. You better hurry." At that Hadrian shot out of his chair and ran upstairs to change into something that he would usually wear to work, instead of the white t-shirt that he had on.

He came back down about five minutes later, grabbed his cell and called for a cab, to be there in five minutes. "Harry…uh Hadrian, how did you find out that your real name is Hadrian?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Oh yeah, I found out when I went to Gringotts to make it so Dumbledore wasn't my magical guardian anymore." Hadrian explained as he looked out the window for the cab. "They had me sign my name on some forms and when they saw that I signed Harry, they looked at me weird and told me that Hadrian's my real name. I was fairly surprised 'cause even the minister didn't know that. I assume that Dumbledore had something to do with that. Probably thought it sounded more heroic than Hadrian." As he finished talking the cab pulled up, he hugged his cousin and told him to try to get to know Hermione a bit better. Hadrian turned to hug Hermione and gave her a kiss on the cheek and said, "later tonight I'll take you both to the club that I work at. See you later." With that he rushed out the door and into the cab.

When Hadrian got into the cab, he told the driver the address to the Magickal needle, a tattoo parlor owned by a witch that connects to both the muggle and magical community.

He made it just in time to make it to his first appointment. "Okay sorry that I'm almost late. I had a hectic night," he stated as he trough his bag behind the counter where people made appointments. "Where is my first appointment?" He asked his manager Sarah.

"He will be here in about five minutes." She reminded him. "And remember this is my brother, he is very picky, and again he wants a snake in honor of Slytherin House. So did you bring the snake sketches."

"Yeah, I did. I even brought my snake, I thought he would like it, as it's scales are green and silver."

Sarah gave him an odd look and said, "I thought that you had a miniature python."

"I do, she's a magical miniature python, and he scale colors reflect my attitude and aura at all times," her pulled out the miniature, green and silver python from his pocket, and placed it around his neck. "And today I feel very Slytherin, especially after what happened last night."

"Are you going to tell me or do I have to get out a truth potion," she whispered as Tony walked in, the only muggle tattooist that works there.

"You know I'm immune to that potion." Hadrian said as he walked behind the counter, grabbed his bag, opened it and took out his snake sketch book. He was flipping through to try and find a perfect drawing fro Sarah's brother.

As Hadrian was almost through flipping through, Sarah's brother walked into the parlor. "Hadrian your client is here." Hadrian looked up and saw the Greasy git himself, Severus Snape.

"This is your brother?" Hadrian said, his surprise etched all over his face. Snape didn't seem to thrilled by the idea either.

Snape gave his infamous sneer, when he saw Hadrian. He turned to his sister, "Sarah, you know I trust you, but you said that your best and most mature was going to do this tattoo."

"Now Professor, that hurts. I came here today to do this tattoo, even though I brought my snake and a whole lot of snake sketches for you to look at. Also my Aunt and Uncle were just brutally murdered last night." Hadrian said in a hurt voice. "But if you don't want me to tattoo you, then I'll just go back to 'Mione's place." With that started to stuff the sketch pad back in his bag, swung it over his shoulder and was about to walk out the door when Sarah stopped him.

"Ree, why didn't you tell me about that I would have told Sev to come back when you felt better." Sarah said, concern etched all over her face.

Hadrian burst into laughter and stated, "I don't give a crap if they're dead or alive. I hated them, and yes I know that sounds cruel but you know what they were like." Hadrian gave her a searching look before looking over at Snape and quirked an eyebrow. Snape's face was a mask, Hadrian couldn't even tell what he thought of all this.

"Hadrian, if you're sure you're fine, then you will do this tattoo." Turning to Snape she said, "Severus, you will let him do this tattoo or I'll tell him all you r embarrassing little secret's." She said that last bit when she saw him open his mouth to say something.

"Fine, it appears that I have no choice in the matter." Turning to Hadrian he said, "Just show me the damn sketch book, Mr. Potter." Giving Snape a very disturbing smirk, he pulled out the sketch book. He walked over to Snape and handed him the sketch book. Hadrian also grab the snake from around his neck and spoke to her in that hissing language.

_"Please do not bite him, Zahra. He may be a prick at times but I'll lose my job if you bite him. Also change colors, shape and size so he can see all your different skin's." _He told the snake, before handing her to Snape and telling him in English, "Zahra won't bite you and she will show you different colors schemes and shapes of other kinds of snakes as well." With that said Hadrian went over to counter and started a sketch for another client.

Snape sighed in defeat. He sat down on the bench across from the counter and started flipping absent mindedly through the pages. After a few minutes the snake was starting to get agitated with being ignored. Zahra hissed something at Hadrian, which got him to Hadrian to laugh quietly and respond in that hissing language again that went straight to Snape's groin.

_"I never said he would pay attention to you Zahra." _He hissed back at her rood comment. Zahra just laid her head back on Snape's shoulder.

Once Hadrian had closed his sketch book, and sat waiting for Snape to pick a tattoo. Hadrian turned his head when he heard Tony asking of help with his client. "Ree, I can't quite get this tattoo right. Can you help me with it?" Asked the blonde haired, blue eyed man.

"Sure, what's the problem." Hadrian asked as he walked over to where Tony was with his client.

"He just can't get the tattoo in the place I want it to be." She said as she looked at her ankle in the mirror, with an unhappy expression on her face.

Hadrian told her to sit down with her ankle on the tattoo table, not noticing that Snape had looked up to see what was going on. She did as he said and sat down. Hadrian looked down at the tattoo and asked to see the original sketch, which Tony handed to him. He examined the sketch and said, "The problems' not in the position but in the sketch itself. Don't get me wrong it is a great design but just needs a slight change." Hadrian grabbed a sharpie and added a few lines to her ankle.

"Why don't you go look at it now?" He told her.

She jumped off the table and looked at her ankle in the mirror. She turned around with a huge smile on her face and quiet literally jumped on Hadrian. "It's perfect, Thank you, thank you, thank you." Tony had a very sour expression on his face. He had had to draw that one design multiple times to get it how he wanted and Hadrian had just changed it. He was pissed.

Hadrian sensing something was wrong turned around to look at Tony, of course after he had gotten the happy girl off of him, and said, "Don't worry, Tony it was a good design to begin with, but we need to make the costumer happy not ourselves." He patted Tony on the shoulder and walked over to Snape, to see if he had picked something yet.

Snape watched as Hadrian approached him and sighed. He had to admit the boy was good at what he did. All the sketches that he had looked at so far had been very good, but they weren't what he wanted.

"So, you picked something yet?" Hadrian asked trying not to sound impatient.

"No, I haven't, Potter. You are a very good artist but known of these are what I want." Snape stated in a 'You can't draw what I want' voice. "Maybe you could try again."

"Sure, why don't you tell me what you want as I draw it." He grabbed the sketch pad and started to draw as Snape corrected things as he went. Finally after about ten minutes Snape was happy with the design. Hadrian told him to wait a while longer so he could get things ready.

Once the things that Hadrian needed were out, he asked where Snape wanted it. "I would like it to be on my back." He informed Hadrian.

"Alright, then I need you to take off your shirt and to straddle that chair." He pointed over to the chair and Snape did as told. Hadrian told Snape that he would need to draw it on. The only response he got was a nod, so he got out a sharpie and started to draw on the design. When Hadrian was done drawing, he told Snape to look in the mirror to see how he liked it. Again the only response he got was a nod of approval. Snape sat back in the chair and Hadrian began the tattoo.

5 hours later Hadrian had finished the tattoo. They had gone the whole 5 hours with out a break and Hadrian's back was sour.

"Okay, all done Sir," He said as he got up an stretched his back, hearing it give a satisfying crack. Snape got up, not even caring about the discomfort in his back as well.

Snape walked over to the mirror and looked at his back. "Very good, Mr. Potter. You finely found something that you're good at." Was the only response he got.

"Thank you, Sir." Was all he said as he cleaned up the ink and putting the needles where they needed to go.

"Oh, you're finally finished." Sarah exclaimed when she came back from her lunch break. "Good, so Sev, is he good or what?" She said happily.

"He was more professional then I thought he would be." Hadrian realized this is probably the only compliment he would get so he took it.

"Well I'd better get going." Hadrian gathered his things, picked up Zahra, who at some point had slithered onto the floor, and left with out saying another word.

Once Hadrian was a few blocks away, he turned in to a dark alley and apparated to Hermione's.

Once at Hermione's he went to the room he was staying in and plopped down on the bed. He was soon fast asleep, and didn't wake up until around 9:30, when Hermione finally decided to wake him up.

"Hadrian, you need to get up." Hermione said as she shook him awake. "Come on you promised to take me and Dudley to the club tonight, and you also work tonight, don't you?" Hearing that he shot up and said "I'm up, I'm up." He gave Hermione a grateful look and shoed her out of the room so he could get changed for work again.

When He came back downstairs ten minutes later, he found both Hermione and Dudley sitting on the couch together. Hermione was wearing a tight black mini skirt and a tight black tube top, she had straightened her hair. Dudley had on a blue t-shirt on and black jeans. He also had on a black leather jacket. Hadrian had on a tight green t-shirt, that brought out his eyes, and black leather pants. He had spiked his hair and put in his eyebrow piercing in and his left ear pieced three times at the top.

"Okay, you two ready to go to The Black Mamba?" He asked as he stepped into the living room. Dudley and Hermione stopped talking when he walked into the room and they both nodded. "Good the cab will be here shortly." he looked out the window to see if it was. When he saw that it wasn't he turned back to his friend and cousin and said, "There is something you two need to know about this club though."

"Hadrian what is it?" Hermione asked, now a little worried.

"Well, you know that it's a gay straight club, right?" They both nodded. "Well it's also a muggle, wizard _and _magical creature club. There will be Vampire's, Fae's, and other creatures there as well, so you need to be careful with who you talk to and who you might leave with." Hadrian looked out the window again and saw that the cab was there. "Guys the cab's here. We'd better go." Hearing that Hermione and Dudley got over there shock and followed Hadrian out the door.

* * *

**AN: Okay so what did you guy's think. Be honest. **

**next chapter will be in the club The Black Mamba.**

**I'm still taking votes for who Hermione should be with Dudley or Draco or both if you want.**


	3. The Black Mamba

**AN: Here is the next chapter. I will go back and name the chapter's if I can think of title's**

**sigh I have a tie for my poll, the tie is between a threesome of Draco/Hermione/Dudley and Hermione/Dudley so I suppose all can do is a threesome starting with Dudley/Hermione than adding Draco, How does that sound?**

**Warnings: are the same **

**Disclaimer: just look in the previous chapter for it.**

* * *

**Chapter Three **

**The Black Mamba**

When They stepped out of the cab, they gasped. The club looked amazing, it was an old factory building that had been redone to make it into a club. the line outside the large double doors went around the building for who knows how long. Every one in the line was dressed similarly to Hermione, Dudley and Hadrian.

After paying the driver Hadrian turned around to see the surprised looks on his friend and cousin's faces. Hadrian laughed and walked to the front doors. While Hadrian spoke to the bouncer, Hermione and Dudley stopped gawking and followed Hadrian, only catching the last of what he was saying.

"Come on, You owe remember." The bouncer muttered something under his breathe that they couldn't quite hear. Hadrian seemed to hear it though. "I thought so. I helped you out, told the boss that it was an accident, that you hadn't fed in in days, which we both know is a lie." now Hadrian got a smug smile on his face, as he saw that the bouncer had gone an angry shade of red. "I could have just told her the truth and that you had meant to drain her dry." he said that last bit in a hushed voice.

"Alright, alright, they can come in, and you had better not tell anyone that I let them in." The bouncer looked flustered.

Hadrian turned to his friends and smiled. He motioned for them to follow him, as he turned back to the doors. He pushed them open and swung around saying, "Welcome to The Black Mamba. The best magical and muggle club on the Isle!" He walked in with Hermione and Dudley close behind. When they were a good distance into the club, they decided to look around.

There were platforms raised slightly above the floor, that had a cages perched on the top of them that men and women were dancing in, people dancing on the stairs leading up to them. All over the place in apparently random spots there were stripper poles with multiple people dancing together around one. The bar was against the North wall, with different alcoholic drinks lining the wall.(AN: If you've seen Eurotrip it's like the club from there, I'm just can't describe it, well.)

"Okay guys, I have to go behind the bar and start my shift. You two have fun and I'll meet up with you when my shift ends at midnight. Kay." Hadrian said turning to them. Hermione nodded her head and went straight to the dance floor, to dance with some guys that had caught her attention. Dudley had left a while ago, to hit on a girl that had winked at him. Hadrian laughed at their eagerness and went to go start mixing drinks behind the bar, for overly drunk customers.

After about an hour of mixing drinks and making conversation with random people, when one in particular caught his attention. The man had shoulder length black hair, obsidian eyes, a crooked nose and slightly pointed face. He was dressed in tight black pants, what appeared to be dragon hide boots, and a black jacket with no shirt on. He waved Hadrian over and asked, "What would you recommend for someone who's had a bad day?"

"Personally when I have a day, I'd have a 'Foreplay.'" The man gave him a funny look and Hadrian explained, "That's what the drink is called 'Foreplay'. It has 1oz. of Vodka, 1 oz. of Peach Schnapps, 1 ½ oz. of Cranberry Juice, and a ½ oz. of Blue Curacao, with the added bonus of an interesting name. There is also the Witch of Salem, Blow job and Orgasm."

"What's in the 'Orgasm?'" He asked curiously.

Hadrian laughed, and said "2 oz. of Vodka, 2oz. of Amaretto, 2oz of Kahlua, and 2oz of a light cream."

"Well then I'll take that." He stated in a matter-of-fact voice. Hadrian, while still laughing, mixed the drink for the man. When he was done he handed it to the man and asked his name.

"My name? Why are you interested in my name?" He asked curiously.

Hadrian shrugged his shoulders and said, "You remind me of someone I know. My teacher at school. Just wondering if I'm right." The man raised an eyebrow before responding. "I'll tell you mine, if you tell me yours."

"Why, sir if I didn't know better, I'd say that you're hitting on me." He responded in a fake shocked voice.

The man laughed, "And what if I am?" He said in a flirty voice.

Hadrian just laughed as well. "Then I would have to tell you my name. But the question is, are you hitting on me?"

"I believe that I am." The man smiled at Hadrian, a very sweet kind and flirtatious smile. "So, are you going to tell me your name or do I have to guess."

"Guess." Was all Hadrian said, before turning around to make a drink for another bar dweller.

'Man this brat is cheeky. He reminds me a lot of Potter, he even looks somewhat like Potter, but can't be him. Why would he work here anyways, it's to wild for Potter, not to mention why would he be in a club that has many dangerous magical creatures here.' Snape thought as he looked searchingly at The boy's face. 'He does have the same emerald green eyes as Potter.'

Hadrian turned back to the man and saw the look the man was giving him. "see something you're interested in, Sir?" Hadrian asked getting a very Snape like grin from the man. 'He definitely looks a lot a lot like Snape and he even acts like Snape.' He thought as he contemplated the hungry look the man gave him. Hadrian looked down the bar and winked at Hermione, telling her he realizes or thinks he knows just who this is. Hadrian turned back to the man, when he heard his response

"Yes, as a mater of fact, I do." He said, as he finished his drink. He leaned over the bar to give the bar tender a kiss on the cheek.

From across the bar Hermione and Dudley watched the interaction between the two men with curious looks on their faces. Hermione laughed as she saw them flirting, "Wonder how long it'll take them before they realize who their flirting with. When Hermione saw the wink, she that Hadrian had realized, but it was only matter of time before Snape realized that he had been flirting with the bane of his existence.

Dudley looked at Hermione a little confused about what was going on. "What do you mean? who is Harry flirting with?" Asked the dumbfounded Dudley.

Hermione sighed, "You may cute but you can sure be an idiot at times." Hermione told him. Still seeing the hurt look on his face, she asked, "Has Hadrian ever told you about Professor Snape?" Dudley nodded, "Well that's him, the man Hadrian's flirting with is Snape.'

"OHHHH,' Was all Dudley could say for a while. Then he asked, "Why would he flirt with him? I thought Harry hated him." He asked finally turning away from the two men, to look at Hermione.

"I don't know, Dudley. But let's leave it be." Hermione turned away as well, and smiled at Dudley. "Why don't we go dance now Dudley." She said as she got but before leaning down and whispering seductively in his ear. "Dance with me, Dudley. Please." Dudley seemed to have lost his voice, so he nodded his head in answer. (AN: There a vague start to Hermione/Dudley romance)

Hadrian was in shock, the man that could possibly be his Potion's Master, had just given him a kiss on the cheek. "Why sir I don't even know your name yet and you haven't even tried to guess mine." Hadrian said in a scandalized voice, that made the man laugh again. 'Merlin, I love that laugh.'

"Well, could you give me a hint, then? I'm at a total loss as to what it could be." He looked Hadrian up an down, biting his lip to suppress a moan. " And I really want to know."

"You want at hint. All right here's your hint." Hadrian whispered seductively in his ear. "My name starts with an H, and it's not a very common name." He straightened his back and started to make another 'Orgasm' for the man. Hadrian now knew, for certain, who he was. The look in his eyes was just all to familiar. 'nape always had that same hungry look in his eye's when he looked at me. I just never knew what it was.'

Snape had know idea what this young mans name could be. 'Starts with an H and isn't very common. Well, what names do I know that begin with an H.' Snape started to list them off in his mind. 'There's Harold, Henry, Harry, (please not Harry) Haden, Harrison, Heath, Hector, Hymen, Hunter, and Hadrian. Only one of them seems to fit this fallen angel before me, and that's Hadrian.' He thought, before asking, "It's Hadrian, isn't it?" catching Hadrian by surprise.

Hadrian smiled, "Well you got it on your first try. Congratulations." Hadrian said in a teasing voice.

"Do I get a prize?" Snape asked in an equally teasing voice. Hadrian smiled at that, he leaned over the bar and gave Snape a quick kiss on the lips. He straightened up, with a smile on his lips. "There's your reward."

Snape lightly touched his lips, amusement clear on his face. "Well, now you have to guess my name."

Hadrian just smiled and said only on thing, "Severus." Snape's face held clear surprise.

"How… how did you know that?" He asked shock in his voice.

"I told you. I recognized you. You do stand out in a crowd." He laughed at the look on Snape's face and turned around, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He saw Steph behind.

"Hey Steph, what's up?" He asked a little confused as to why she was here right now, when she didn't start for another half hour. "I thought that you worked at 12 and it's only 11:30."

"I know. I just thought I would come by early and party for a bit, but then I saw you and this guy and thought you might like to get off work early." She said with a shrug.

"Thank you so much, Steph. I owe you one." He said, he kissed her on the cheek and made his way to the out from behind the bar and back over to Snape. Snape smiled at him. Steph jus smiled at them and went over to another customer, leaving those two be.

"So, Sev, do I get a reward." Hadrian asked, teasingly running a hand up and down his thigh. Snape had to hold back a moan as the hand brushed against his crutch.

"Of course, nymph." Snape leaned forward,(AN: this is the first time I've written anything like this so be nice, Just thought I'd let you know.) he tangled his hand in Hadrian's hair and gave him a hungry kiss. Hadrian was too surprised to do anything fro a while. That is until he felt Snape's tongue on his lips begging for entrance. Hadrian opened his mouth, letting Snape's tongue have entrance to his mouth. Snape's tongue ran over his teeth, before exploring the hot cavern. He flicked his tongue over the top of Hadrian's mouth, causing him to moan. Hadrian pushed his tongue into Snape's mouth and explored. Snape started kissing along Hadrian's jaw line, slowing kissing and licking his way to Hadrian's neck. He found a he found a sensitive spot on Hadrian's neck and bit down, Causing him(Hadrian) to moan. The bite awakened the vampiric hunger in Hadrian.

Hadrian turned his head to the side and latched on to Snape's neck. He started to nip, suck and lick at the skin, preparing the skin there for the bite, that was to come. When he had brought enough blood to the surface, so the bite wouldn't hurt Snape, he lengthened his fangs and bit into the skin gently. Sweet blood flooded his mouth as he started to drink. He vaguely heard Snape give a low moan at the sensation, and let out a gasp when he had bit down. It didn't take long for Snape to figure out what was happening and he tried to pull away. Hadrian moved to straddle Snape, He wrapped one hand in Snape's hair to keep him in place as he placed his other hand on the man's hip.

'Oh dear Merlin. That feels good," Snape thought as the young man bit into his neck. He pulled back from the boy's neck, tilting his head back he moaned, low in his throat. He gasped when he felt the bite. 'Oh, yessss. This feels good. Wait a minute is he… no he can't be. Oh no, he is, he's drinking my blood! He's a vampire!' Snape thought frantically as he tried to pull his neck away from Hadrian. It didn't help because when he tried to pull away, Hadrian just straddled him. He felt a hand wrap in his hair, effectively holding his head in place, and another hand on his hip. 'I guess it'd just be better if I let him drink his fill. I hope he doesn't drain me though.' Just as he thought that he felt Hadrian let up a little and start licking his neck, healing the wound. Snape let out a breathe he hadn't even realized he was holding. Hadrian looked up at him with a cheeky grin on his face, "Oops, I didn't mean to. I just haven't fed in a few days. Sorry."

When Hadrian realized what he was doing, he gradually let up a little until he had stopped sucking and had to lick the wound until it healed. He felt Snape release a breathe of hair, and felt even worse. He looked up and gave him a cheeky grin, "Oops, I didn't mean to. I just haven't fed in a few days. Sorry." He said in hopes that Snape would forgive him.

Snape sighed, he couldn't blame the kid. "It's fine." He said as he reached up and rubbed the spot Hadrian had bit. "I would have liked it if you had told me you were a vampire, though." Hadrian just a nervous smile and another "Oops." Making Snape laugh.

"Glad you think it's funny. At least I know you won't try to kill me now, if the laugh is any thing to judge by." Snape just continued laughing and leaned in for another kiss, which was eagerly returned.

Hadrian pulled away and asked worriedly, "You really don't mind?"

"No, It was an easy mistake and you pulled back in time." Hadrian let out a breathe and kissed Snape. The kiss soon got heated as Hadrian started to rub their hips together. Hadrian heard some one say his name and reluctantly pulled back, to see Hermione and Dudley standing next to him.

"Hadrian, come on we have to go. My parents want us back by 1, remember." She said in a very stern, and what she thought intimidating voice.

Hadrian just rolled his eyes and said in a bored voice, "Mia, don't try to intimidate me. It won't work, you know that." He looked her in the eyes and added, "Besides it's only 12:30, we have 15 minutes before we have to go."

"Hadrian Ja…" Hadrian gave her a look that clearly said, 'if you finish that sentence you will not live to see another day.' Hermione sighed and instead said, 'we need to call a cab and you know how long it will take for it to get here."

Hadrian gave a defeated sigh, he turned to Snape, "Sorry babe, but I gotta go." He gave him a quick kiss on the lips and added, "See you at Hogwarts, Professor Snape." With that he got off of Snape's lap and walked off with his friends. He pulled a cell from his pocket and called for a cab. Giving one last look over at Snape he walked out of the club.

Snape was confused to say the least. 'A vampire taking orders from a mortal, and from Miss. Granger no less.' He thought with a snort. 'Wait why was he here with Granger anyway and why didn't he want her to say his full name. Unless… No that can't be Potter… can it.' He thought about it for a second, 'Well he was here with Granger, a good friend of Potter's, He didn't want her to say his full name in front of me and he said see you at Hogwarts Professor Snape. Merlin's balls I made out with a student and Potter no less." He groaned and rubbed his face. 'Why's his name Hadrian, is it possibly his whole name. I always thought it was just Harry or Harold at last but not Hadrian. How would you even get Harry from Hadrian anyways. Maybe it's not him. Hopefully that wasn't Potter.' Those thoughts just confused him even more, so he ordered another drink, hoping it would clear his head.

* * *

**AN: Hehe, Finished the Chapter. What did you guys think, just be nice about the kissing scene it's the first time I wrote one. A flame would be interesting, though.**

**Harry/Snape thing has started and even a minor Hermione/Dudley thing. **

**Again tell me your thoughts.**


	4. Showers and Class Schedules

**AN: Chapter four of Suspects is here. And I am back and have corrected any grammar mistakes, I might have made, that I noticed at least. If you notice any more please tell me. nothings changes, Thanks for the patience.**

**Now, I want to thank all my lovely reviewers. Again**

**Warnings same they won't change so after this no more unless something does.**

**Disclaimer is on chapter 2**

**And now on with the story. Again**

**Chapter Four**

**Shower's and Class Schedules**

Hadrian woke the next morning panting and in a cold sweat. He had just had the most erotic dream involving his Potions Master. He didn't remember much, he knew it had something to do with chocolate, lots of chocolate and handcuffs but that was it. He heard Dudley's heavy snoring in the bed next to him. He laughed quietly at that, Dudley could sleep through anything. Hadrian turned to look at the alarm clock next to him. '7:30, Hmmm might as well get up, and take a shower.' He thought. Sleep still clogging his mind as he got out of bed, grabbed some clothes to wear that day and headed down the hall to the shower.

When Hadrian made it to the bathroom, he knocked to make sure no one was in there before opening the door. He shut the door and turned to looked at himself in the mirror and laughed. His whole neck was covered in hickey's and bite marks from Snape. 'I'll have to use a glamour to cover all these up.' Hadrian laughed again, before he undressed to get in the shower.

About ten minutes later Hadrian got out of the shower and started to dry himself off. He grabbed the pair a pair of faded blue jeans that he had tossed to the floor earlier and put them on. (AN: he doesn't wear undies, just thought it would help the story when we got to the actual slash scenes) He was just about to put his shirt on, when he heard a gasp from behind him. He slowly turned around, and saw bushy hair and brown eyes staring at him. Hadrian groaned at his luck.

* * *

Hermione was heading to take a quick shower, before breakfast. She was still half asleep and didn't think to knock, when she got to the bathroom. She walked into the room, and couldn't see because of the steam that filled the room. When the steam had dissipated enough she saw a firm, round butt being covered by some faded blue jeans. She suppressed a moan at the sight before her. When the butt was covered, she brought her eyes up to see a tan muscular back covered with scars. She gasped in surprise when she saw the word 'Freak' carved across his back, and what looked like whip and knife wounds covering the rest. Her mouth was still open in shock when the man in front of her paused in his movements and turned around, slowly. She vaguely registered the groan her friend let out before she enveloped in him in a strong, bear hug. 

"Oh, Harry. I didn't know it was that bad," wailed Hermione. "How couldn't I have noticed? How could Dumbledore have let this happen to you? OH Harry." She wailed even louder, squeezing Hadrian so hard that he could barely breathe.

"Hermione," squeaked Hadrian, he could feel his arms going numb from the lack of blood flow to them. "Could you let me go. I. Can't. Breathe." He gasped out.

Hermione released him when she heard this, only to burst right back into tears again at the sight of his scarred chest. "Hermione, I'm fine. Okay." He said as he gave her a one armed hug, while she cried. (AN: I'm not good at mushy stuff, in real life or in typing, I usually just laugh at it in movies and stories.) "Are you Okay?" He asked as he lightly grabbed her shoulder's and looked at her. He grabbed her chin and made her look him in the eyes. "Hermione, it's not your fault. You can't blame yourself, Kay." When Hermione nodded her head, he continued. "Blame Dumbledore all you want, but don't blame yourself." She gave a weak chuckle and nodded again. "Good, now that that's sorted out, can you please get out. I need to finish getting dressed and put a glamour on."

Hermione looked up surprised, but then laughed when she saw Hadrian's neck. "Yes, I'd say you need a glamour as well." Hermione turned to leave. When she got to the doorway, she turned around. "Don't take to long your not the only one that need's a shower after last night." Hermione smiled at him as she turned around again, before saying over her shoulder. "Oh, and nice arse."

Hadrian laughed at that, before putting this green shirt on. He shook the remaining water from his hair, not bothering to comb it, as it wouldn't help anyway. He turned to the mirror and examined his neck. 'Hm, what glamour would be best to cover this mess up,' he thought as he lightly touched his neck. 'Might as well use a simple one.' He muttered under his breathe and watched as the hickey's and bite mark's were covered up. He nodded his head in approval, walked out the door., and turned to Hermione, who was waiting outside the door, and said, "Enjoy your shower, 'Mione."

* * *

After everyone had woken up, showered and tucked into breakfast, the post came. There were two owl's, the first was carrying the **Dailey Prophet** and the second one two Hogwart's letter's. Hermione grabbed the paper an dhanded the tawney owl 3 knuts, while Hadrian grabbed the Hogwart's letters. He tossed Hermione hers and opened his, "Wonder what we need this school year?" There were two letter's as usual but the first one was longer than usual. Hadrian read the frist letter curiosly wondering what to expect this year at Hogarts. It read: 

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I am sure that you already know this, but just to be sure; the scholl year begins on september the first, as usual. The Hogwarts Epress __will leave from King's Cross station, platform nine three-quaters at eleven o'clock._

_Sixth year student's are allowed a class period to study any subjects that they wish. The students who take this class will be handing in assignments and essay's on their chosen subject's to their Head of House. Also, sixth year students can take classes that were never deemed necasary before. Any class that was an option for second year's and new clases, such as Language's, Psychology, Elemental magic, Weapons/Magical Martial Arts, Healing, Politics/Magical law, and Ligilimency/Occlumency. If yuo wish to attend any of these classes please inform your head of House, before the start of term._

_Yours Sincerly,_

_Deputy Headmistress _

_Professor M. McGonagall_

"Oh, How wonderful. We can take new classes, I've alway's wanted to learn Psychology, Ligilimency/Occlumensy, and Political/Magical laws. This year is promiseing to eb very interesting." Hermione chattered on enthusiastically about the new classes she could take. Hadrian was thinking along similar lines. Wondering what he should and shouldn't take. He knew the Martial Arts class could be dangerous because of his vampiric strength and speed. he didn't want to hurt any one or expose himself. Healing would be useful, and so would Politics/Magical Law, Ligilimency/Occlumency, Elemental Magic, Psychology and Languages. Elemental magic would be better as one of his private study sestions, though.

"Harry, HARRY, HADRIAN," Hermione yelled to get his attention.

"Huh, Wha... Oh Hermione, what did you say?" He asked sheepishly.

"I said, do you want to go to Diagon Alley today, so we can get our books and things." She asked, worry etched across her face. Hadrian had never been that deep in thought before. She wondered what he was thinking about.

"Maybe, but Dudley needs to go to the station to give his statement and I kinda want to go with. Just so he doesn't have to go it alone." He said giving a t pointed look to Dudley.

Dudley, who wasn't used to being addressed as if he wasn't there, said in smug voice, "I'll be fine Ree. Go get your school suplies. I'm not a littl ekid that needs to be watched after."

Hadrian looked at his cousin, surprise and disbelief etched all over his face. "Are you sure Dudley?" He asked, not bothering to hide the worry in his voice. "You just lost your parents, barely two days ago. You shouldn't have to talk to them alone."

"I. WILL. BE. FINE." Dudley said slightly annoyed that he wasn't letting it be.

"If your sure. I guess I can go 'Mione."

"Great, we should leave in an hour if we want to beat the day rush." Hadrian nodded his head, giving Dudley worried glances. "We should also write to Professor McGonagall about the new classes we want to take." Hermione seemed even more enthusiastically at the thought. "I'll go get us some parchment, quills and ink so we can write our letter's." She didn't even notice the amused looks her parents and Dudley were giving her. Hadrian was still worried about Dudley and hadn't even noticed she had left until she had placed the parchment, quill and ink in front of him. He looked up to see the triumphet and happy look on her face.He rolled his eyes and begin his letter.

**Dear Prof. McGonagall,**

**I will just get right to the point of this letter. The new classes I would like to take are: Healing, Ancient Runes, Political/Magical law, Legilimensy/Occlumensy, and Languages. During the private study period I am deciding between Elemental magic, Celtic magic, and/or Arthimancy. I might chose something else I will decide when term begins. Hope all is well.**

**Sincerly,**

**Hadrian J. Potter**

The letter was snatched away from him as soon as he had finished. He looked up to se Hermione reading through it before nodding her head saying, 'Those are some good classes to take Hades," before rolling it up and giving both her letter an dHadrian's to Hedwig. "Now that that's all settled let's all get ready to leave for the differen tplaces we need to get to." Dudley looked over at Hadrian, as Hermione was shooing him out of his chair, his eyes begging for help. Hadrian jsut laughed at the sight, an dgot out of his chair as well. He shoved his supply list in to his pocket and followed Hermioen and Dudley upstairs.

* * *

**AN: Finished the chapter, I was planning on having the Diagon Alley part in this chapter but will save it for next. I never expected this story to be as popular as it is, I'm happy Wheeeeeeeeee (spins in broken swivel chair and falls off.)**

**What you think be honest, (Still want a flame people, can be on anything) **

**Need advice for next chapter I don't know how I want to do Diagon Alley or what books they should get, HEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLP! I can't come up with random book titles, so any ideas I will happily except.**

**Again, thank you my lovely reviewers, will try to update soon.**


	5. Diagon Alley and Police Station

**AN: Okey, Chapter five. I am finally starting it. Sorry it took so long.**

**I may need a Beta soon and one who can handle waiting a while for a chapter to look through. Any body interested?**

**Okey on with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Diagon Alley and the Police Station**

Severus Snape was sitting in The Leaky Cauldron, drinking a butter beer, thinking about what had happened the other night at the club, and the more he thought about it the more he was sure that it wasn't Potter who had been drinking from him. _'I mean how could it be. Potter's first name wasn't Hadrian (of that he was sure) and as far as he knew the Potter family has no vampire in its line,'_ Severus thought. _'I could be wrong on that count though as I never did pay much attention to the Potter line.'_ Snape sighed, as he just remembered that Hadrian and Potter did have a lot in common, both in looks and attitude. _'And didn't my sister call Potter, Hadrian when I was getting my tattoo. Agh, I need a drink, I can't think about this now,'_ Severus ordered another firewhiskey from Tom. Just as Severus was taking a drink, he felt a cold wind, as the door opened to show one Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter. _'Great, just bloody fucking great,'_ Thought Severus as he downed the rest of his drink, and stood up heading to the entrence to Diagon Alley, careful to avoid looking at the boy hero.

Hadrian snickered softly to himself as he saw Snape down a drink in one gulp and get up and walk out of The Leaky Cauldron without even looking at him. Hermione gave him an odd look. He just gave her a smirk shook his head and said, "Come on, Mione, we need to get our school supplies." With that he walked out the back door and tapped the brick to get into Diagon Alley. Hermione just caught up to him whne the wall opened to reveal Diagon Alley.

"Merlin, Hadrian. How did you get so fast." Hermione said, looking at Hadrian with shock written allover her face.

"Now that Hermione is a secret that I can't reveal." Hadrian smirked down at her and with a flick of his robes, walked off down the alley, with Hermione hurrying to keep up with her friend.

* * *

Dudley walked into the Police Station. He was very nervous about talking to the police about the murder of his parents. Dudley didn't know exactly about where he should go or who to talk to, but that didn't seem to be a problem as a policeman walked up to him and asked in a polite voice, "Hi, Are you Mr. Dudley Dursley?" 

"Yes I am," Dudley stammered out.

"Will you please follow me than. We have a few questions we would like to ask you." Dudley nodded and followed the officer down the hall. As he was being led down the hall Dudley noticed alot of people being interrogated, in small dak rooms. _'I hope where I'm questioned that there will at least be a window, 'cause i don't think I be able to handle this otherwise,'_ Dudley thought as he continued down the hall. After a few minutes Dudley found himself in front of a door. The officer opened the door and motioned for Dudley to enter. Dudley entered the room, he jumped when he heard the door close behind him, but calmed down when he noticed that he wasn't alone in the room. In the middle of the room sat a table, and sitting at that table was a young female officer. She had a gentle smile on her face and she motioned for him to sit down in the chair across from, which he did hesitantly.

She smiled at him again and said, "There's no need to be nervous, we just need to ask you a few questions, alright." Again she smiled at him before asking, "Would you like something to drink, a soda perhaps?" Dudley nodded his head, and she motioned for the guard at the door to go get Dudley something to drink. When the guard came back he had a bottle of coce in his hands. When Dudley had his drink she comtinued. "First off Mr. Dursley we are very sorry fore your loss. It's not easy to lose your parents the way you did. Now, Dudley first off we need to know where you and your cousin, Hadrian is it, have been staying."

"I've been staying with Harry's friend Hermione Granger, as has Harry."

And the questions continued as thus, for the next hour or so,until they came to the question Dudley ha been dreading the most. "Now Dudley I just have one final question. Do have any idea any idea at all of who would want your parents dead?" This was a question Dudley had no idea of how to answer as he knew of only one or two people who would want his parents dead. "Now Dudley I know this is a difficult question, as this could have just been a random attack by some crazy person that has a blood fetish or it could be someone they knew who wanted them dead and for them to suffer. So please answer honestly we need to know the truth."

Dudley really had no choice he had to say it, "Well ... Harry has always wanted them dead, mainly for the way they treated him, but I can't picture him doing this, that and he was on his way to work at the time. It also could have been a cooworker of my dad's who was upset when my dad got the promotion and he didn't. I can't remember his name, but I know that he had a grudge against my father."

"Thank you so much Dudley you've been a real help in our investigation." The officer said smiling as she stood up. "You may go now Dudley. If we have any more questions or leads, we will be sure to call you." Dudley stood up and shook her hand when she offered it. Heading out the door Dudley sighed finally glad that this was over and that he didn't have to answer any more questions.

Heading out of the police station Dudley hailed a cab and went back to the Granger residence.

* * *

"Well Harry I think we have all the books we need for school. Oh no wait," She said as she looked at the list again. "We still need one more book and I don't think that we can get it here." 

"Well what other book store is there in Diagon Alley." Hadrian pointed out. "They must have it. Of course if they don't Knockturn Alley might have it in one of teh stores there."

Hermione gave him a pointed look clearly saying that she was not going to go to Knockturn Alley. She sighed and said as they went to the desk to pay for there books, "Oh, there must be another Alley that we can go to."

The Salesclerk hearing this said there is. "It's called (1)'Bathory Lane'. They have everything that you may need plus some. Of course it does have some shading characters hanging around there. Mainly magical creatures that are classified as dark." He got a thoughtful look on his face, before saying, "But you two should be perfectly safe."

"How do we get there?" Hadrian asked ignoring the look on Hermione's face that clearly said that she did not want to go there.

"You can take the knight bus to get there. Or you can walk, but it is hard to find unless you know where to go." Hadrian nodded, paid for his and Hermione's books and drug her out of the store, ignoring her protests.

Hermione finally got free of his grip when they were just outside of the Leaky Cauldron. "Hadrian I'm not so sure that this is a good idea." She said worrying her bottom lip. "He said it was full of dark creatures."

Hadrian sighed and turned to Hermione. "Hermes, I know alot of supposedly dark creatures adn none of them are a danger to any one. I've even heard a few of the other bar tenders and bouncers make mentions about this street. Even my si... my friend Lucif has mentioned this street once or twice. I just never thought much of it before this."

"Harry, you were going to say something other then friend, weren't you?" Hermione said, with a thoughful look on her face.

"Nope, no I was not. You must be hearing things 'Mione." Hadrian said shrugging. "Now come on we need to hurry before it gets dark. Don't want to be stuck in 'Bathory Lane' after dark, as that's when the truely dark creatures come out." He said heading into The Leaky Cauldron.

Hermione let out a squeak and hurriedly followed after him. When they were almost to the exit to muggle London they ran into a certain tall, redheaded boy.

"Off," Ron said as he fell to the ground. He looked up ready to yell at the person for being so clumsy, when he noticed that it was Harry. "Harry!" He exclaimed as he stood up. Once he was off the ground he noticed Hermione standing next to Harry. "Hermione! What are you two doing in Diagon Alley? And what have youdone to your self, mate?" Ron asked in a surpirised voice.

* * *

**AN: I'll just leave it here for now I know it's hort, but just be glad I've updated. There would have been more but my laptop is stupid and made me lose everything I had wrote after this point and I don't fell like rewriting it so you'll have to wait. **

**1) Bathory Lane comes form Elizabeth Bathory better known as the blood Countess. Some say that the tales of Dracula originated from her. She is known as the blood countess because she killed her young beautiful maids, and drained them of their blood so that she could bath in it and drink it as a way to stay young and beautiful. Yes she was mentally insane but that's what incest gets you. Any way, it is known that she killed about 600 young girls from the small peasant village just down the hill from her castle, it is possible that she killed more but no one knows for sure. Everysingle one was duried in her yard and garden without anyone knowing or doing anything to stop her. If you want to know more about her just google it, they have a ton of info about her.**


	6. The Weasleys

**AN: Okay chapter 6 is done, obviously. I'm going to make this short as my dad's keyboard is getting annoying. Thank you to my beta _ilikestories, _youdid a great job. **

**Everybody else thanx for being patient and for all the lovely reviews. Here's this chapter for you.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**The Weasleys'**

In a very calm voice, Hadrian answered Ron's questions, "Hey Ron, well, in answer to your first question we're here to get our school supplies and a few other things. And what are you talking about, 'What have I done to myself?' I'm still me, just my outside's changed."

Ron just shrugged at the explanation and said, "Oh, well, it's good to see you two again. Maybe we could get our school supplies together, that's why we're here." Ron looked rather excited about it, but then a look came over his face as if he just thought of something. "Oh, and Harry, sorry I didn't write on your birthday. Things were just very hectic and Dumbledore said that we shouldn't write as it would be dangerous."

"That's fine I understand. I hardly even noticed when my birthday came and went," He said nonchalantly, shrugging.

"Oh, Harry, I'm sorry too. I had completely forgotten about your birthday as well." Hermione said in a shocked voice. Hadrian could see the look of sadness in her eyes, and sighed.

"As I said, it's fine. I had completely forgotten about my birthday too, so nothing to worry about," he said pushing his fingers threw his hair.

Rolling his eyes, Harry shook his head, "Hermione and I already have most of our school supplies, Ron. We just need a few books on … What were the subjects again 'Mione?"

"Honestly, how could you forget so soon?" She said in an exasperated voice. "We need to get the books on Celtic magic, Elemental magic and the books on using Latin in spell work, for Languages." Hermione said shaking her head at her friend's forgetfulness.

"Oh yeah, that's right. I had completely forgotten." He gave Hermione a look when he heard her mutter 'obviously' under her breath. Turning back to Ron he told him, "We just need to go to another alley to get those books. We were just heading out now."

Ron looked up excited, "Well, I can go with you. I need to get that book for Languages as well. I just hope that I'm not interrupting anything. I'm not am I?" inquired Ron, getting a dark look on his face.

Hadrian looked at Ron quizzically before answering. "No, you won't be interrupting anything. Why would you think that? We just need to get our books, but you should know that the alley that we're going to is known for its dark creatures, and you should probably talk to your parents before you just leave."

Ron exhaled noisily, "Yeah, you're right. I'll go talk to them now. I'm sure they'll want to talk to you, Harry. I'll be right back." With that, Ron ran off to go get his parents leaving Harry and Hermione alone once again.

Turning to Hadrian, Hermione gave him a look that clearly said, _'What the hell were you thinking.' _At which Hadrian just shrugged and looked after Ron to see if he could see the telltale red hair of the Weasley family

"Hadrian what were you thinking?" Hermione hissed. "Why are you letting him come with?" Hadrian just continued looking threw the crowd, paying no mind to the angry Hermione standing next to him. Finally, fed up, she burst out, "Hadrian Jameson Potter, are you listening to me at all?"

Deciding it was time to acknowledge her, he said rather bluntly, "No." Hermione was about to burst into a rant when Hadrian interrupted her.

"Shush, they're back." At just that moment Hadrian found himself in a bear hug by one Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh, Harry, It's so good to see you again. How have you been? Have you been eating enough? You feel thinner." Squeezing him all the tighter after every question.

"I'm fine Mrs. Weasley, really, I'm fine. Except I can't breathe," He said, trying to pry himself out of Mrs. Weasley's arms.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear. I didn't realize." She said as she released him. Hands on his shoulders she looked him up and down. Scowling slightly as she said, "You do look thin Harry. Have you been eating enough? When was the last time you ate?"

Hadrian chuckled softly at her motherly attitude. "Mrs. Granger made a very hearty meal for us this morning. She seems to share the same views as you.'

"Wonderful. Now, what's this I hear about you needing to go to another alley to get some remaining books for your new subjects? Which alley were you two going to? Hopefully not Knockturn Alley, it's far too dangerous to wander around there."

"Yeah Harry, what is the alley any ways. You told me it was known for dark creatures but nothing else." Ron said, slowly getting a bit curious himself about where they were off to.

Hermione was about to answer when Mrs. Weasley's shrill voice interrupted her. "It had better not be Bathory Lane. That place is not a fit place for you to be. Especially at night." She paused to take a breathe before continuing on. "Vampires, Banshees, Dark Elves, Dark Veelas, Bloody Knulps, another dark and dangerous creatures lurk there. All of them would be willing to attack and kill you at any moment. That place… that place is…"

Suddenly very angry Hadrian cut her off, "I happen to know quite a few of those supposedly dark and dangerous creatures you mentioned, Mrs. Weasley, and I'll have you know that not a single one of them has a mean bone in their bodies. Most are simply misunderstood and treated horribly because a few of their species went bad." Hadrian took a deep breath to calm himself before saying in a low voice, "Mrs. Weasley you can not simply judge a place because of the derogatory views placed on some of the people that go there. I happen to know for a fact that some only go there because no other alley will allow them access to the stores." When Hadrian had finished he noticed Hermione's hand was on his shoulders, a worried look in her eyes, and that Ron's eyes were full of fear, awe, worry and confusion. Mrs. Weasley had a mix of shock and worry written on her face.

Hadrian sighed, running his fingers through his hair before saying, "I'm sorry I lost my temper. It's just you can't judge a person based on what they are. You don't do it to Remeus, so why do it to others?"

Mrs. Weasley smiled softly at him before nodding her head in understanding. "You're right Harry, but it's still not the best place to be."

Hadrian nodded, not willing to say anything so Hermione said, "We never said that was where we were going anyways, but that is the place. I'm not to sure about it, but Harry works with some people that go there regularly and it seems to be the only place that we can get the books we need."

"Sweet, you two are going to Bathory Lane," Came the joined voices of Fred and George Weasley.

"That place has the best stuff for jokes," Fred said in a hyper voice.

"And the best books on hexes to use on people for fun," George added in an equally hyper voice.

"So I've heard." Hadrian smiled at the twins. "How have you two been? How's the shop?"

"Shops great," George said enthusiastically.

"Yep business is booming," beamed Fred. "We're even thinking about expanding."

"Yeah, maybe open a shop in Hogsmeade, for all the ickle kiddies. Encourage Gryffindors to use them on the unsuspecting Slytherins."

"That's great you guys." Hermione said, "I'm glad business has been going well. I just wish you wouldn't encourage the House rivalries."

"Oh, you're no fun Herms," Fred and George said together.

"Oh, honestly you two. I have to say that I completely agree Hermione. You should not encourage house rivalries. It just causes more trouble then it's worth."

Everyone quieted down when they heard Ron clear his throat. "So are we going or not?" He asked impatiently.

Everyone looked at Mrs. Weasley for an answer. "Oh, alright I know I can't stop Harry and Hermione from going and Ron if you are to go with them you had better behave yourself. And only get the books you need, nothing more." She gave Ron a look that clearly said, _'if you disobey me you will not live to regret it'_. Ron gulped before nodding his head. "Good, now I'll get the other things you need here. So Ron only get that language book that you need."

"Right, we need to get going now. We need to get there and leave before it gets any later. It could take a while to find the books we need." Hadrian said, impatiently. Hermione nodded her agreement as did Ron.

"Fine," Mrs. Weasley said in a defeated voice. Then she went and hugged each of them in turn.

She was about to say something when Fred and George both said, "Oi, Don't we get any hugs," Earning them a look their mum.

"Be safe, and be back home by 8 sharp, Ronald." She said, to her youngest son.

Ron just rolled his eyes as he turned to catch up to Hermione and Harry. When they were out of the Leaky Cauldron, Ron turned to Harry and asked, "So how are we getting to this Bathory Lane place?"

Hadrian turned to him and simply said, "The Knight bus." He stuck out his wand and stepped back as a purple bus popped out of no where, nearly running them over in the process.

Stan jumped out of the bus and yelled, "Welcome to the knight bus." He stopped when he saw Hadrian and burst out. " 'Arry Potter is 'at you? 'Ey look Earl it's 'Arry Potter. So where can we take you to Mr. Potter?"

Harry gave Stan a sly grin before saying, "Bathory Lane."

"You're joking me." Stan said in a stern voice.

"Nope, me and my friends have some things we need to get there. Is that a problem Stan?" Hadrian asked, in an innocent voice.

"No, no problem at all. That'll be 3 Sickles and 12 Knuts each." Hadrian handed over the money, ignoring Ron's grumbling about him being able to pay for himself.

* * *

**AN: Chapter's done I know it's kinda short but longer than other chapters. Till next time.**


End file.
